


The life of Alison Winchester

by TheSkyeIsTheLimit03



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of cough syrup, Alison Milli Winchester, Alison Winchester, Alison is Al, Alison is Ally, Big brothers Sam and Dean, Dean Loves Cas, Dean is confused, Different POV sometimes, F/M, Gadreel didn't die, Gadreel is adorable, Hopefully coming out of the closet as soon as possible Dean, Kisses on the Cheek, Metatron didn't kill Dean, Poptarts, Terrible at tagging, Winchester Sister, big brother figure Castiel, protective Sam and Dean, talk of anxiety/panic attacks, worried Gadreel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkyeIsTheLimit03/pseuds/TheSkyeIsTheLimit03
Summary: Just a few (or a lot) of stories that are about Alison Winchester. Ally is Mary and John Winchesters child. she was about 6 months old when Mary died, Sam was 3 and a half and Dean was 7 and a half. The story starts just after Dean and Sam went to kill Metatron while Gadreel and Cas went to heaven. Abaddon was killed by Cain so Dean never got the mark of Cain.





	1. Waiting for the brothers Winchester

Chapter 1- Al’s POV

I was sitting in a couch at the bunker waiting for Sam, Dean,Cas and Gadreel to come back.  I was getting worried, they all said they would be back within 3 hours. But here I am, 4 and a half hours later, worried sick. 

I was silently begging Dean to not kill Metatron, I may hate Metatron but unlike Dean, I know that death isn’t always the answer. I was also hoping that Gadreel’s plan had worked, that he and Cas were alright and would fly in here any second.

As if they heard my thoughts, they appeared behind me with a flutter of wings. The were back. “Cas, Gadreel!” I immediately yelled, running to them and pulling them each down for a hug. First Cas, who had gotten used to my touchy-feely personality, then Gadeel, who seemed reluctant and not understanding what to do when my arms came around his neck and I put my cheek on his chest. He just stood there until he realized what to do, I’m guessing with Cas’ help, and put his hands on my lower back and leaned his head down so it was close to my head and hair.

I tried to ignore the flutter in my stomach when he breathed in the scent of my hair and tightened his arms on me. He and my brothers never really got along, even when a few months ago he came to us to help stop Metatron, but he and I had become fast friends. We talked a lot, mainly I talked and he listened intently. I had tried to help him learn how the human world worked, slang, cars, the T.V. I was the one who introduced him to netflix and showed him my favorite shows. He was the only one who would watch Charmed with me, he would try to understand the jokes, hold me when a sad part came up and stick with me whenever a season ended.

He finally talked, “Hello Alison, I’m sorry we worried you but that took longer than we thought it would.” I was just relieved that he was back, I didn’t care about the time anymore, “It’s okay, i’m just glad you’re back and not bleeding.” We both finally yet reluctantly pulled away from each other.

“So how did it go, do you know where Sam and Dean are?” I was really worried about my big brothers, Dean didn’t look too good when they left and I didn’t know what was going to happen when they found Metatron. Cas seemed to understand my fears because he tried to put my mind at ease. “When we got there we were arrested but finally we managed to convince an angel named Hannah that we were trying to help. Sam and Dean are alright, Dean stopped himself before he killed Metatron. We brought him to heaven and he told all the angels the truth. I told them they could come with us but they wanted to drive.” 

I immediately felt a huge weight lift itself off of my shoulders. I audibly sighed in relief. My big brothers were alright and on their way home. I looked back at both of them with i’m guessing rainbows in my eyes. Gadreel looked at me with a smile, knowing that I was, as I call it, super-sonic happy. “So they’re completely fine?” I looked at Cas for reassurance, he smiled back. “Yes Ally, they are alright, they should be here in a matter of minutes.” “Alright, then I’m going to eat, i’m starving,” Gadreel seemed to look worried now, “Alison, did you not eat while we were gone?” I flashed a guilty smile, “Uh no, and actually I haven’t eaten since yesterday at lunch.” He just looked even more worried. “Why haven’t you eaten yet? I am in understanding that humans must eat on a constant daily basis.” I laughed, “Yeah Gad, we do have to eat, but I was so nervous that I just didn’t have an appetite to eat, but now I could probably eat the whole kitchen,” I said this with a grin that was hurting my cheeks. He gave me a confused look at my choice of exaggeration. I love it when he doesn’t understand what the heck i’m saying.

“Come on, it’s just a phrase,” he nodded and I led him both to the kitchen, Cas in tow. “So Alison, what have you been participating in whist we were gone?” I also love when he speaks so eloquently. “Not really anything. I tried to read, didn’t work, T.V. wouldn’t work. I even tried tea to see if it would calm my nerves,” He raised his eyebrows at that, He knew that I hated the taste of tea. “That didn’t even come close. I debated taking a nap but I couldn't sit still long enough to get comfortable.” He still had a worried look on his face and was standing like I was about to pass out and he had to catch me. I wouldn’t deny that it could happen, I got a good hour and a half of sleep last night. While they were gone I was able to stay alert, but ever since Cas told me what happened, my eyelids started to feel heavier.

I started searching the cabinets for something to eat and found some poptarts. I placed them in the toaster and got out an apple and milk. I sat down and Gadreel did the same. I looked at him with a weary smile, showing that I was really tired, he put on a protective face. “Alison, are you alright?” I laughed a little under my breath. “Yeah Gadreel, i’m fine. I just didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.” “Why is that?” “I was worried, and scared. With my anxiety, I just couldn’t calm down.” “You have anxiety? Do you receive treatment?”At that a giggled, I freaking giggled. Alison Milli Winchester does not giggle. I must have been going crazy from the lack of sleep.

“No, I don’t receive treatment. I just get really nervous when someone I care about is in trouble or something serious that I know I can’t handle is going down.” “What happens when you have, what I believe is called, an anxiety attack? Or panic attack.” “ Well, I call them panic attacks, nothing too serious happens. I start hyperventilating sometimes, if that gets too serious then I have to sit down and try to calm myself. When that happens, usually Sam sits with me to try and calm me down, he doesn’t really say anything. Just sits with me.”

“Does anything else happen?” “Sometimes, if my nerves are over the edge or after a hunt, I start twitching and jerking around, Sam says that’s when i’m at my most inconsolable, when he can’t help me. He and Dean say that’s when it’s at it’s worst, that I look like someone who just got bitten by a vamp and when it happens, they can’t do anything. There is no way to help me or calm me down, they just have to sit there and watch me.”

I looked up and saw his face, it almost made my jaw drop. It looked like someone was torturing him with an angel blade. “It must be terrible to watch that, to see someone you care about hurting, and not be able to help them.”

“Gadreel, are you alright?” I was worried, he had never looked like this, and he was one of the most tortured souls I had ever seen. He looked up at me and his expression turned to a smile. “Yes Alison, I am fine. And I believe your pop tarts are ready,” The next second my pop tarts jumped out of the toaster, I raced over to get them and made the mistake of forgetting that they are really hot. As soon as I touched one I immediately dropped it. “Ah, damnit!” Gadreel rushed over to me and pulled my hand from where I was cradling it between my arm and hip. He looked at it and it didn’t feel hot anymore. “Are you alright?” “Yeah, I’m fine, thanks.”

We both sat down, that was the second that I noticed that Cas was no where in the room. “Uh Gadreel, where is Cas?” He looked at me like I was an idiot. “Castiel exited the room when we started discussing your lack of sleep.” I nodded. 

I finished my poptart and yawned loudly. “You should go to sleep, I don’t think your elder brothers would be appreciative if, when you stepped to grant them a hug, you feel asleep in their arms.” I knew he was right, but I wanted to stay awake until Sam and Dean got home, and I didn’t want to stop talking to Gadreel. I was about to answer no when he raised his eyebrows at me, he knows me so well. I smiled t that and then when I realized he was staring at me, pushed the thought away.

“Alright you win, I will take a nap, but on one condition,” I pointed a finger at him. “ you have to wake me up when Sam and Dean get here,okay?” “Of course Alison, whatever it takes to get you to sleep.” I gave a small smile and a small blush formed on my cheeks. “Okay, walk me to my room.” I got up and he followed, ten I linked our arms just because.

Once we got closer to my room I started to slow down, I didn’t want to stop talking to him. We stopped at my door and turned to face me, “I hope you sleep well little one.” We were standing extremely close, our eyes locked. Then he leaned down and kissed my forehead, “Goodnight Alison, I shall wake you when your brothers arrive” I put my hand on the handle and he turned away. “Gadreel, wait.” He turned, a questioning look on his face, I put my arms around his neck in a small hug and kissed him on the cheek. “Goodnight Gadreel.” And Walked into my room and lay down. After a few minutes I heard him move away.


	2. When The Boys Come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get back in the middle of the night and Gadreel makes good on his promise to wake Alison.

Chapter 2 Dean’s  POV  
   
I looked around the bunkers car garage, Sam and I had just pulled in. I had been worried about Al for a few hours, but now, she was going to bit our heads off for being so late. We promised her we would be 3 hours at the max, and here we were, just about 5 hours later. We could have made it around  hours, but I needed an hour drive to calm down because my baby sister did not need to see me after that.  
   
“Come on Dean hurry up, Ally is going to be more worried than she needs to be.” I nodded my head in agreement, Al had a habit of worrying too much when she didn’t need to. “I’m coming Sammy, I know, she's probably chattering her teeth and pacing. I hope Cas and Gadreel got back earlier or else she is going to scream at us.” Sam widened his eyes and nodded because he knew that Al has the lungs to scream for an hour straight.  
   
We walked into the bunker and saw Cas sitting on the couch, he was talking to Gadreel who was standing near the doorway. I had no idea where Al was, I hope Cas convinced her to eat and sleep. Despite what she thinks, I can hear her moving around at night before Sam and I go on a hunt.  
   
Cas looked up and smiled, he got up and walked over to me. I knew what he was waiting for, I held out my arms and he wrapped his around my shoulders. I put my arms around his middle and held him close. “Hello Dean, I’m glad you made it back, I was worried.” A cheesy smile appeared on my lips, it was so adorable when Cas worried about me. “Hey Cas, I’m sorry we took so long, I needed to cool off before Al saw me.”  I would never admit it, but this was my favorite place in the world, in my angels arms. Wait, hold up. My angel? When did he become my angel? Oh right, he never did because he isn’t mine.  
   
I quickly, but reluctantly, pulled away, but I didn’t look away from Cas. Our eyes locked and we just stood there, we stood a little too close for friends and Sam seemed to notice. “Ehem, Uh Dean, we need to find Ally.” Before I could agree Gadreel spoke up. “Alison has retired to her bedroom, but she also informed me to wake her when you arrived. I will be back.”  
   
I scrunched my eyebrows together. Why would Al ask Gadreel to wake her up instead of Cas. More importantly, why was she asleep? She always waited up for us when we were on a hunt, even when we told her we would be back late. Not that I was mad that she was getting some well deserved sleep, it was just different. Maybe because she trusted Gadreel enough to wake her up as soon as we got there. I wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case, for some reason, Al had become besties with Gadreel in the past few months.  
   
Alisons POV  
I heard someone walking close to my door, like Sam and Dean, I had grown up with the ability to hear almost everything when I am asleep. Someone, I’m assuming Dean, opened my door and came over to the side of the bed that I was sleeping on. “Alison, your brothers have arrived, it is 2:23 in the morning but you told me to wake you no matter what.” Oh so it was Gadreel, from the loud, heavy footsteps I just assumed it was Dean.  
   
I opened my eyes and saw Gadreel crouched down next to my face. I sat up and he held out his hand so it would be easier to get up in my drowsy state. I smiled, took his hand and stood up. I think I stood too fast because my head started to spin. I started to sway and almost fell forward. Before I could, he took hold of both of my shoulders to steady me. “Alison, will you be able to walk to the main room?”  
   
I nodded, “I will be able to walk in a second, just not easily. I couldn’t get to sleep earlier, so I did something stupid and took some cough medicine so I would be drowsy.” He looked at me with concern, besides the fact that he doesn’t know much about the human world, someone must have told him that taking cough medicine to fall asleep was wrong. “Come on, I want to see Sam and Dean before I pass out,” Before he could say no and that I should lie down I put my hand to his lips. “I will be fine, I just need help walking there, put your hand on my hip and hold me up” He did what I said and I put my arm around his neck.  
   
We went down the hall and entered the main room. I saw Dean and Sam talking to Cas on a couch. At least I think It’s Sam and Dean, with my eyes drooping so much it could easily be two piles of clothing. I figured out it was them when they looked over at me and both stood up. Even in my cough syrup state I could see the worried looks on their faces when they walked over to me. Dean was first to speak. “Al what’s wrong, why do you look like you are about to pass out?”  
   
I huffed out a tired laugh and tried to get off of Gadreel without falling. I tried and I failed to do so, mainly because Gadreel had an iron grip on my waist. I tried again and his grip tightened, if that was possible. Okay that was enough of that, Alison Milli Winchester does not need this much help. “Gadreel, you can loosen your grip. I’m not falling, I’m trying to stand.” I gave him a pleading look and talked with absolutely no annoyance in my voice. He reluctantly set me down on the floor, but kept a hand on my lower back. I guess that was okay, I mean he is just trying to be cautious. Even though I hoped there was a different reason he was touching me.  
   
I looked back and saw the questioning looks in both Sam and especially Dean’s eyes. Alright, time to get yelled at like a 3 year old. “Uh, I was having trouble sleeping so I took some drowsey formula cough syrup so I could get in a few hours before you guys got back.” I saw Dean’s face turn to annoyed disappointment. “Al what are you thinking? Why did you take cough medicine?”  
   
I looked at Gadreel for help in defending myself. He smiled and pulled me closer to his side, he rubbed my back and looked at my big brothers. “Alison has informed me that she was not able to sleep last night as well as today. She was having trouble sleeping because she was worried and her nerves and anxiety would not allow her to rest.”  
   
He looked back down at me and I smiled and I’m guessing he saw the hint of blush on my cheeks. I looked back to Sam and Dean who both had looks of simultaneous understanding and worry. Sam walked the short distance to me and kissed me on the top of the head. “As long as you’re alright, now go get some sleep before you fall over.” I chuckled, then looked at Dean. he still looked worried and I knew there was no getting out of talking to my big brother.  
   
He started off slowly, “Al, did you have a panic attack while we were gone?”Then all eyes were on me. Dammit Dean. “No guys. I didn’t even hyperventilate.” I saw Relief cross both of my brothers faces. Dean came up to me and gave me a small hug and kiss on my head. “Do you want me to help you to your room Al?” I shook my head and looked at the arm that was still placed gently on my hip. Gadreel’s arm.  
   
Before I could say anything Gadreel spoke up, “It is all right Dean, I can help Alison to her bedroom so that she may sleep.” I looked up at him and smiled. I turned my head in acknowledgement to my brothers, “Goodnight guys.”  
   
Gadreel held me to his side as I stumbled down the hallway, he had one hand behind me and on my hip and the other holding my left arm in his hand. We were almost holding hands. No, Alison, Focus on walking, not on the beautiful fallen angel that is practically carrying you to your bed.  
   
We got to my room and he opened my door. He lifted me a little and then sat me on my bed. I looked up at him and smiled, he gave me an affectionate look and smiled back. “Do you need anything before you go to sleep Alison?” I shook my head and yawned, “No, I’m fine. I just need to rest.” He nods his head and moves to walk out the door. I stop him before he takes a step. “Wait, could you lay with me? At least until I fall asleep?”  
   
He looked surprised and taken aback, I tried a weak smile. He smiled back and nodded. I lay down on the left side of my bed and he walks around to the right. I turn to him and he also lays down. I get under my blankets and put my hand under my pillow. I see him looking at me and I suddenly realize that he is in my bed. My bed. He reaches his head forward and kisses me on the forehead. “Goodnight Alison, yet again. Sweet dreams.” I smile and close my eyes, I listen to his steady breathing until I am taken by the darkness and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears, I am hoping to continue this series for a while. I know what I want to do for later chapters but I will take suggestions for any future chapters and requests for other stories. Please share with me on how you like the Gadreel Fic and if I should do a different angel. Until Next time.


End file.
